Espèce de Yoda
*Yaddle *Yoda }} L espèce du Maître Jedi Yoda était une espèce mystérieuse et ancienne dont on ignorait les origines''Star Wars: Collection de Cartes'' et dont les membres étaient très rares à travers la galaxie.Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition Biologie et apparence Les membres de cette espèce pouvaient être de sexe masculin ou féminin. Ils étaient notamment reconnaissables à leur petite taille, à leur peau verte et à leurs longues oreilles pointues. Cet espèce avait également la particularité de posséder une espérance de vie très élevée, certains spécimens pouvant atteindre 900 ans d'existence. Cette longue espérance avec des répercussions sur le métabolisme de l'espèce qui était très lent à croître. Ainsi, des membres de cette espèce âgés de 50 ans avaient l'apparence d'un nourrisson aux yeux d'une autre espèce. thumb|left|250px|Un [[L'Enfant|nourrisson de l'espèce de Yoda âgé de 50 ans.]] Très liée à la Force, le cerveau des membres de cette espèce possédait un puissant subconscient qui s'activait lorsqu'ils avaient des visions. Cette capacité fut notamment très développée chez le Maître Jedi Yoda et lui permit de ressentir de nombreux bouleversements dans la Force au cours de sa vie comme par exemple les décès de nombreux Jedi qui furent exécutés à la suite de l'Ordre 66. Dans la galaxie Le Maître Jedi Yoda fut le représentant de cette espèce le plus connu de la galaxie. En effet, du temps de la République Galactique, il fut de nombreuses années le Grand Maître de l'Ordre Jedi et de nombreuses générations de Jedi furent formées sous sa supervision.Star Wars : Alien Archive Une autre membre de cette espèce, Yaddle, siégea également au Haut Conseil Jedi dans les dernières années de la République.Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme Des années plus tard, un nourrisson de cette espèce âgé d'environ une cinquantaine d'années fit l'objet d'un contrat de traque confié au chasseur de primes connu sous le nom du Mandalorien. En coulisses Depuis la création de Star Wars, George Lucas a toujours laissé planer le doute au sujet de cette espèce, refusant même de lui donner un nom. Depuis ce temps, l'espèce est toujours inconnue et peu de détails ont été donnés au fil des années. Ainsi, parmi le peu d'informations disséminées dans les œuvres, on peut notamment noter que dans la novélisation de l'épisode V, l'auteur, Donald F. Glut, fait référence à Yoda comme un elfe. De plus, dans le documentaire From Puppets to Pixels disponible dans les bonus du DVD de l'épisode II, George Lucas évoque avec humour le fait que Yoda était en réalité le fils illégitime de Kermit la Grenouille et de Miss Piggy. Enfin, dans le roman L'Empire contre-attaque : Comme ça, tu veux être un Jedi ? de Adam Gidwitz, Luke Skywalker fait référence à Yoda comme à une "petite grenouille des marais". Apparitions *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' (livre) *''Maître et Apprenti'' *''L'Ère de la République : Qui-Gon Jinn 1'' *''Star Wars 26: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 1'' *''Star Wars 27: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 2'' *''Star Wars 28: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 3'' *''Star Wars 29: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 4'' *''Star Wars 30: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 5'' *''Dark Maul 2'' *''L'Ère de la République : Dark Maul 1'' *"L'arme" — L'Ère de la République : Spécial 1 *Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars : La Prélogie Intégrale'' (album jeunesse) *''Star Wars : Aventures galactiques'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''L'Ère de la République : Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 5'' *''L'Ère de la République : Comte Dooku 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure'' *Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones *"Yoda vs Comte Dooku, la taille importe peu" — Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures *''Mace Windu 1'' *''Mace Windu 5'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) * **Saison 1 ***Embuscade ***L'Aube du Malveillant ***La Cape des Ténèbres ***L'Antre de Grievous ***La Capture du Comte Dooku ***Le Général Gungan ***L'Ennemi Caché ***Le Virus de l'Ombre Bleue ***Liberté sur Ryloth **Saison 2 ***Le Vol de l'Holocron ***Les Enfants de la Force ***Un Espion au Sénat ***Atterrissage Mouvementé ***L'Intrigue de Grievous ***Le Sabre laser Perdu ***Meurtre au Sénat ***La Bête de Zillo contre-attaque **Saison 3 ***Assassin ***Les Sorcières de la Brume ***Contre-attaque ***Sauvetage à la Citadelle ***La Chasse au Wookiee **Saison 4 ***Guerre aquatique ***L'Attaque Gungan ***Mission humanitaire ***L'Enlèvement ***Manigance ***Amis et Ennemis ***La Boîte ***Crise sur Naboo ***Les Frères ***Vengeance **Saison 5 ***Retour en force ***Une guerre sur deux fronts ***La Collecte ***Sans foi ni loi ***L'Attentat ***Le Jedi qui en savait trop ***À la poursuite d'un Jedi ***La Fausse Coupable **Saison 6 ***Le Complot ***Les Ordres ***L'Ascension de Clovis ***Le Système en crise ***Les Disparus, première partie ***Le Jedi oublié ***Les Voix ***La Destinée ***Sacrifice **Héritage ***The Big Bang *"Intermission 1" — Star Wars Aventures 12 *"Intermission 2" — Star Wars Aventures 13 *''Forces du Destin : Le pouvoir du courage'' * * *"Hide and Seek" — Star Wars Aventures 20 *''Sombre Apprenti'' *''Kanan 7 : Premier Sang 1'' *''Kanan 8 : Premier Sang 2'' *''Kanan 10 : Premier Sang 4'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Jedi: Fallen Order – Dark Temple 1'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 25: La Forteresse de Vador 7'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' * **Saison 1 ***L'Épreuve du Jedi **Saison 2 ***Au cœur des ténèbres *''À l'Épreuve du danger'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' (manga) *''Les Aventures de Luke Skywalker, Chevalier Jedi'' * *''Docteur Aphra 38'' *"L'épreuve de Dagobah" — L'Ère de la Rébellion : Spécial 1 *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *"Yoda, le maître Jedi" — Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures *''L'Empire contre-attaque : Comme ça, tu veux être un Jedi ?'' *''Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque'' (novélisation jeunesse) *''Use the Force!'' * *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Le Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur !'' *''Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi'' (novélisation jeunesse) * * * * * * * * *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Le Bon, la Brute et le Rebelle"" — Star Wars Aventures 4 *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Le Réveil de la Force 4'' *''Star Wars Aventures Ashcan'' *Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman jeunesse) *''Les Derniers Jedi 4'' *"Life Lessons" — Star Wars Aventures 26 *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' }} Sources * * *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars : Alien Archive'' * *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * Notes et références Catégorie:Espèces intelligentes Catégorie:Espèces non-identifiées